videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Grookey vs Scorbunny vs Sobble
Grookey vs Scorbunny vs Sobble is the fifth episode of Pokemon Rap Battles. It features three pokemons, Grookey, Scorbunny and Sobble in a battle of the starters. It will be released on November 15th, 2019. Cast Mat4yo as Grookey Cam Greely as Scorbunny Kevin Krust as Sobble Lyrics (Note: Grooky is in green, Scorbunny is in white, Sobble is in blue and everyone talking is in regular text.) All (Chorus) New game, welcome to a new region! New fights and we’ll make sure you beat them! Need a partner to become the champion, kid? Here’s why I’m the starter that’s for sure the best of the picks! Grookey It’s G R double O, gimme the key! I’m gonna lock up this contest without skipping a beat! ‘Cause I’m the pimpin’ chimp that’s mischievous when he’s spitting licks! I speak softly but carry a Gigantamax stick! I got the rhythm, Sobble just got the blues! Now that’s a sad newt I can see right through, While me and troops bang our drums all day, your tears make it rain on the whole UK! Sobble (*Sob*) My beats can bring new life with one single tap, But it won’t help much with Scorbunny’s raps! (Hey!) How can one rabbit be running so fast, And yet lack any talent when he’s yappin on the track? Grooky (Oh!) Who’s with Grookey Gang? Go and hashtag it! Getting that green; ain‘t talking ‘bout cabbage! When I’m finished going ape shhh… like a savage! Some bunny’s gonna need another bandage! Scorbunny Grook you’re a cooc, I’mma end a chimp now ‘Cause this monk ain’t a thug, better put the stick down! And you better get down cause this bunny‘s packing heat When the king of hip hop’s spitting fire on the beat! You would be a liar if you said I was the nice type! ‘Cause a forest fire that would send a monkey sky high! I endanger Amphians and simians when spitting it, While Sobble such a snowflake you’d think that he’d be an ice type! Kid, I’mma melt you, who wants to hear this emo froakie? Spit, I‘mma tell you, I’m in first and y’all below me, This it has held true, admire that! Think you hold you big stick, you should check my fire sac! I got twice the heart, so just give me the award son, If you ain’t with Scorbun, then you gonna score none! Sobble when I flow son, you just disappear! You the only pokemon that isn’t crying fake tears! And what do I gotta fear, being jumped by the lessers? You no simi seer, even chimchar did it better! Must be blazed think you’re higher than me, So pass that flame, ‘cause I’m taking that lead! Sobble (Hold up) You know I’m the best we’ve seen from the trailers! The water lizard, Sobble ‘bout to go and flow on these haters! Without a doubt the best choice to be chosen by players! My tears are potent like onions, because my bars have layers! Let’s start with Grookey, you’re a best pick wannabe! You act like you’re a G, when we know you’re just a rookie! And though water versus grass, I know I won’t go far, My fire bars are still effective on Galarian Chimchar! Your feet are your pride? Well, my verse will leave you running! You’re a pest, I’m surprised you’re not a bug-type, bunny! It’s a shame they kept you in the dex when they cut for localizing, Based on your verse, it’s clear you won’t be Fire/Fighting Basic designs, but you act like you’re the best call, I’ll be the S.O.B. who’s gonna call out your bulls! Extinguish fire and grass as if I’m not even trying! My lyrics flow like my tears, so my verse will leave you crying! All (Chorus) (x2) New game, welcome to a new region! New fights and we’ll make sure you beat them! Need a partner to become the champion kid? Here’s why I’m the starter that’s for sure the best of the picks! Category:Pokemon Rap Battles Category:Cam Greely Category:Kevin Krust Category:Mat4yo Category:Grookey vs Scorbunny vs Sobble